Los ojos del Gato
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: Al siente que se dsitancia de su hermano cada vez mas, sus sueños se han vuelto inquietantes donde un gato le pide ayuda, y su hermano acepta una mision en la cual no esta incluido Al ¿podra Al soportar estar lejos de su hermano? ¿que quiere el gato? AlxE
1. Capitulo 1

♫ _**FELICIDADES MARYN-CHAN!!! SIGUE CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS!! FELICES 17 **_♫

**Capitulo 1**

_Una persona no puede conseguir algo sin dar algo a cambio. Para crear una cosa, debes pagar por otra del mismo valor. Es la ley de los estados equivalentes. Quizá, la lección sea que nadie consigue algo sin sacrificio…_

Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric, vivo en la pequeña comunidad de Rizembul junto con mi hermano Edward, el es un famoso alquimista nacional, no saben de verdad cuanto lo admiro, sus conocimientos son grandes, pero su astucia es aun más grande, el logro crear una piedra filosofal y así regresarme mi cuerpo.

Tras ser arrastrado al otro lado de la puerta logro contactar nuestro mundo y tras mucho el y yo finalmente pudimos regresar a nuestra pequeña provincia, a una vida tranquila, lejos de los homúnculos, de Scar y de todo ese tipo de cosas, del dolor, de la pena, ahora podía decirse que por fin éramos felices.

—Al… Al… Al.. Despierta de una vez— oía la voz de mi hermano entre sueños, finalmente abrí los ojos y lo vi allí, sonriendo tan solo para mí

—Buenos días hermano—le dije susurrando, aun seguía adormecido, empecé a tallarme los ojos para poder verle mejor

—arriba Al!! Winry quiere que vayamos con ella y su abuela a la ciudad central—

—a que quiere ir a central? — inquirí levantándome al fin de la ama, traía tan solo puesto el bóxer, últimamente había hecho demasiado calo

—no se, Winry y Pinako querrán compra llaves, que se yo, ya las conoces—

Solté una risita ante los comentarios de mi hermano, Winry me caía bien, pero de un tiempo para acá no me había gustado del todo la relación que había surgido entre ella y mi hermano, no se, algo en ello hacia que yo me molestara, cosa rara en mi.

Tomamos un breve desayuno en casa de Winry, mi hermano hizo como de costumbre todo por no tomar leche.

Yo siempre le he tenido un gran aprecio, estuvo allí siempre que lo necesite, antes y después que falleciera nuestra madre, se sacrifico entrado a la milicia para hallar la manera de devolverme mi cuerpo, lo entrego todo por mi, jamás encontrare a alguien como el, de eso estoy seguro..

Llegamos a central después de unas cuantas horas de viaje en tren, Winry iba diciéndole a mi hermano cosas tan melosa que comenzaba a chocarme, decidí dormirme un poco, no había dormido bien desde los últimos días, había estado teniendo un sueño extraño, tan persistente que había estado molestándome.

Me encontraba en una habitación totalmente oscura, hacia mas frió del que jamás había sentido nunca, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentir aquel frió.

Desesperado comenzaba a correr, pero aquella oscuridad no tenia fin, parecía prácticamente eterna, infinita; cansado me detenía un momento, agotado, el piso era igualmente frió, me dolía todo, la oscuridad comenzaba a volverme loco.

Entonces entre toda aquella negrura aprecia un pequeño gato, su pelaje era oscuro del mismo color de todo aquello, sus pequeños ojitos rojos no dejaban de mirarme con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

—Ayúdame— resonaba una voz en mi cabeza que provenía del gato

—Ayúdame— volvía a implorar el gato, en cuanto quería acercarme a el, el sueño se rompía.

Era tan frustrante que no quería repetirlo, más sin embargo allí se presentaba todas y cada una de mis noches, incluso como ahora, un breve sueño dentro del tren rumbo a central… lo odiaba, era un mal sueño, y aquel pobre gatito. Algo en el no me dejaba tranquilo, me inquietaba tanto, pero no podía contárselo a mi hermano sabia que se preocuparais por mi, siempre lo había hecho…

Central no había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que habíamos llegado hasta allí. Los altos e imponentes edificios se alzaban formando aquel paisaje que nos había anonado a mi hermano y a mi tantos años atrás.

Ahora me traían los recuerdos junto a mi hermano como alquimista nacional.. No saben lo mucho que me alegre cuando finalmente pude recordar aquello después de perderlo al recuperar mi cuerpo.

—Ed… acompáñame a compra mis llaves— comento Winry a mi hermano con una mirada picara y suplicante

—Lo siento Win, pero debo hacer otras cosas— aquella última frase no solo extraño a Winry sino que a mí también, se supone que estábamos allí, en central tan solo para comprar las llaves. Entonces no entendía que otras cosas pudiera hacer mi hermano

—Al quédate con Winry y Pinako— dijo mi hermano antes de que yo pudiese decirle que quería acompañarle a el

Me encogí de hombros mientras asentía débilmente con la cabeza, no entendía por qué no podía acompañarlo. Era algo que no me gustaba de haber encontrado la piedra filosofal, mi hermano consideraba que desaparecidos los homúnculos, muerto SCar y yo provisto nuevamente con mi cuerpo no existía la necesidad de que ambos estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo; y eso, era algo que de verdad me dolía.

Sin otra opción acompañe a Winry y su abuela, pero mi mente no estaba con ellas, vagaba imaginando que pudiese estar haciendo mi hermano, pero también mi mente era dominada por las imágenes del sueño, el gato negro observándome con sus ojitos rojos.

Esperar a mi hermano era casi un martirio, su ausencia me afectaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, y algo dentro de mí no me dejaba tranquilo, como si terribles catástrofes estuvieran a punto de desatarse sobre de nosotros.

—¿Qué tanto estará haciendo Ed? —pregunto Winry, habíamos terminado de comparar sus llaves hacia varias horas, comenzaba a oscurecer

—Hermano— susurre suavemente al aire

A la lejanía aprecio Ed, como si el viento compadecido con mi tristeza respondiese a mis suplicas. No pude evitar que los ojos se me iluminaran al verlo. Por un momento había pensado que algo malo ocurría

—donde haz estado Ed? —pregunto Winry mientras le abrazaba, aquel acto me había hecho sentir un tanto mal, yo también quería abrazarle, pero últimamente sentía que mi hermano se alejaba cada vez más de mi.

—Buscaba un regalo para ti Win— comento Ed sacando debajo de su túnica rija un pequeño oso de felpa con un listón rosa amarrado al cuello.

Winry pareció fascinada con el obsequio, pero había algo que a mi me inquietaba, como si mi hermano estuviese ocultando algo.

Aquella noche la pasamos en una posada de central, Winry y su abuela tenían una habitación para ellas mientras mi hermano y yo compartíamos otra.

Estaba recostado en la cama, envuelto por los suaves cobertores blancos, aun no podía conciliar el sueño, o más bien no quería conciliarlo, por mi cabeza rondaba el taro negro intentando descifrar cual la ayuda que yo podía proporcionarle.

La brisa fresca entraba suavemente a la habitación por la ventana, pese a que últimamente había hecho mucho calor aquella noche en especial me había parecido demasiado fría, mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando despejar mi mente en lo absoluto con la esperanza de al menos aquella noche descansar un poco

—Al.. Al… ¿Estas despierto?—abrí los ojos lentamente perdiendo el hilo de mi sueño

—sucede algo malo hermano? — pregunte al ver un extraño semblante de preocupación dibujado en su rostro

—Este…no realmente— Ed pareció vacilar un momento —bueno, en realidad… es la milicia—

Guardamos silencio por un largo rato, desvié un poco la mirada del angustiado rostro de mi hermano, no me gustaba verle así..

— la milicia quiere que vaya al oeste, en busca de una mujer que se hace pasar por bruja… suponemos que es mal uso de la alquimia para atemorizar a la gente… tendré que ir por unos días y…—

Nuevamente se hizo presente un incomodo silencio; por un momento me dio la impresión de que podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi hermano, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, lo que había percibido no era anda agradable, en realidad era sumamente doloroso, mi hermano planeaba ir a buscar a la bruja.. Pero planeaba hacerlo sin mí

—oh Al- susurro mi hermano mientras intentaba reconfortarme con un afectuoso abrazo, hundí mi cabeza un poco en su dorado cabello, no soportaba la idea de pasar algunos días sin el, por muy pocos que fueran no lo iba a soportar. La brecha entre nosotros era cada vez más amplia, y un distanciamiento, por muy mínimo no me sentaría nada bien.

—Hermano— murmure débilmente a su oído, no quería que notase lo mucho que me dolía, pero no podía evitar que un énfasis de profunda tristeza delimitara mi voz

—sucede algo mal Al?- pregunto esta vez mi hermano, ahogue un débil sollozo, sus palabras me dolían al pensar que en no escucharlas por algún tiempo

—Nada, nada en realidad— me separe de el, aunque en realidad no lo hubiese querido, por mi, podría pasar toda la eternidad a su lado.

El me miro por un momento, inspeccionándome, como si quisiera averiguar mi extraño comportamiento y su razón de ser.

—serán solo algunos días Al… veras que volveré antes de que puedas extrañarme—

Pero eso no era verdad, aun no se iba, aun no se alejaba de mí y ya le echaba de menos.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama, las lagrimas resbalaban desde mis ojos mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, quería romper en llanto, pero en lugar de eso cerré los ojos hasta quedarme profundamente dormido abrazado por mi hermano, como si aquella fuera la ultima noche que fuésemos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida… la luna llena nos miraba recelosa, un testigo silencioso de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Fin del Cáp. 1


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

_Una persona no puede conseguir algo sin dar algo a cambio._

_Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor._

_Esa es la ley de los estados equivalentes… pero quizás la lección sea que nadie consigue algo sin sacrificio_

—Ayúdame— repetía el gato negro de los ojos rojos una y otra vez —por favor ayúdame—

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?—pregunte, mi voz formo un lejano eco en aquella oscuridad

—Solo ayúdame— repitió sin responder a mi pregunta

—no puedo si no me dices como— un semblante de profunda tristeza pareció dibujarse en al gato ojirojo, una fina lagrima corrió por mis mejillas

— Por favor ayúdame— repitió por ultima vez desapareciendo en la oscuridad. No podía soportar la idea de que necesitara mi ayuda y yo no pudiera brindársela, estaba en problemas, estaba sufriendo, lo sabía, lo sentía y me frustraba al no poder hacer nada.

Desperté nuevamente abatido, una fina lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, aquello había dejado de ser un simple sueño, no se como pero sabia que era algo mas. Mi tristeza se intensifico mas cuindo note algo extraño en mi dormitorio, estaba totalmente en silencio, solo podía escuchar el sonido de mis propios sollozos.

Mi hermano se había ido.

No podía creer que de verdad se hubiese marchado, ni siquiera se había despedido de mi, como si de repente cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada conmigo hubiera dejado de importarle. Si ese era el precio de mi cuerpo no lo quiera. No quería este cuerpo que me había separado de mi hermano. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes, solo el y yo… sin que el mundo se metiera en nuestros asuntos, todos querían intervenir en nuestros planes, en nuestra vida, pero esos eran secretos que compartíamos el y yo, contra el resto del mundo.

Ahora no podía creer como las cosas habían cambiado de tal manera, deje caer mis lagrimas sobre la blanca sabana, Ed, no sabes como te odie en ese preciso momento, te odiaba por haberme hecho a un lado dentro de tu vida…

—Al... vmaos a ir a desayunar! Despierta a Ed y vamonos—

La voz de Winry me sobresalto del otro lado de la puerta, pero entonces aquello quería decir que ella tampoco sabia de la ausencia de mi hermano

No quería verla, ella también había alejado a mi hermano de mi, habían forjado una relación juntos que me molestaba, también a ella la odiaba, era egoísta si, pero no podía evitarlo, no sabia en que momento había comenzado a odiarle, pero así era.

Mire por un momento el cielo azul que se podía admirar por la ventana, quería salir a alcanzar a aquellas nubes , a sentir aquel viento que soplaba con fuerza

—Al! —volvió a llamar la voz de Winry.

Me coloque una de las túnicas rojas que mi hermano había dejado, tenia impregnado su olor, su dulce olor, una mezcla de lavanda y menta tan reconfortante que la ira se desvaneció por completo, abrí la ventana dejando entrar el aire, pero era yo quien quería salir de aquel lugar.

Salte hacia fuera de la ventana, huyendo de la odiosa voz de Winry, no podía soportarla un momento mas, yo que tanto la quería en el pasado ahora no podía sopórtale, y en realidad no lo entendía del todo, tan solo era como estaban pasando las cosas.

El aire frió jugo con mi cabello y la túnica roja y corrí. No recuerdo cuanto corrí ni por cuanto tiempo, tan solo recuerdo que corrí hasta que no pude mas, hasta que mis propias piernas no diesen para más, caí al piso, creo que sollozaba mientras que la vista se me nublaba de una gruesa capa de lágrimas.

Quería ver a mi hermano, lo añoraba, la herida que me había ocasionado el impacto con el suelo no podía dolerme tanto como los sentimientos que tenia atrapados en el pecho, era como si el no fuese a volver nunca mas y entonces yo moriría sin verle nuevamente… apenas hacia unas horas que su ausencia me acompañaba y no podía soportarlo, me sentía a morir.

Había comenzado a desaparece el sol tras una cortina de nubarrones, mire con nostalgia aquel cielo a medio nublarse, me preguntaba si el pensaría en mi… no… quizá no, pensaría en Winry, quizá en la milicia y la misión que tenia que realizar, pero seguramente no en mi.

Me senté en la fuente de la plaza de central, el agua corría haciendo un ruido que me arrullaba, acompañaba mis sollozos.

Pero de pronto todo quedo en silencio, era un silencio anormal, levante un poco la mirada, estaba extrañado, parecía que solo yo era victima de tal sigilo.

— ¿Qué sucede Al? — pregunto una extraña pero familiar voz, se había hecho presente en mis pensamientos, solo yo podía oírla era seguro —¿Por qué lloras Al? —

Voltee a mí alrededor en busca de la fuente de aquella voz pero mi búsqueda no lograba dar ningún resultado, la gente caminaba sin que anda pudiese perturbar sus vidas, como me gustaría un poco de esa tranquilidad, probarla por un breve instante

—¿en verdad quieres ser como los demás Al? —pregunto la voz en mi cabeza, sonaba un poco triste, como si sintiese pena por mi y mis melancólicos pensamientos

—¿Quién eres? — pregunte para mis adentros esperando que de alguna forma llegase al dueño de aquella voz. Tardo un momento pero finalmente contesto

—Puedes llamarme A-chan, la gente como tu normalmente me llama de esa manera— no entendí que quiso decir con " la gente como tu" pero en realidad no le di mucha importancia

—Muéstrate— aquellas palabras eran mas una suplica que otra cosa, quería a alguien a quien pudiera confesar mis tristezas, necesitaba desahogarme, con quien fuera

—¿en verdad quieres verme? — pregunto la voz, parecía algo inseguro

—Por supuesto—

—como desees mi querido Alphonse Elric—

Después de eso todo volvió al silencio sin muestra o rastro alguno del dueño de la voz, moví mi cabeza en forma de negación intentando sacar esa idea absurda de mi cabeza, no era posible que alguien se infiltrase a mis pensamientos de esa manera, debía de estar aluciando cosas, debía ser el daño que me provocaba la ausencia de mi hermano

Me levante abatido, estaba enloqueciendo si el… tenia que verle, tenia que abrazarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado, corrí nuevamente, tan rápido como mis piernas pudiesen resistir. Me detuve solamente hasta que hube llegado a la estación del tren, me costaba trabajo respirar, me había acelerado demasiado para llegar a aquel lugar.

Mire por un largo rato la fila para comprar los boletos del tren, nos había a que ciudad había ido mi hermano, solos había que viajaba con dirección al oeste, cerré los ojos un momento llevándome las manos al pecho, mi corazón debía de guiarme hasta donde el se encontraba… la sangre debía de unirnos… o quizá algo mas

Pero nada, no tenia la menor idea de a donde podría dirigirse, una nueva lagrima corrió por mi mejilla seguida de otra y otra, me sentía tan impotente, no podía hacer nada para que regresase y tampoco podía ir hasta el… tan solo me quedaba la opción de espera, abatido, hasta que el regresara victorioso de su misión.

Me senté en el piso junto a una farola con la cabeza recargada en mis rodillas, me sentía tan mal, más de lo que me hubiera sentido nunca.. Era su culpa… lo odiaba por eso, por eso y porque en realidad no podía odiarle, lo quería tanto, mas incluso de lo que podría quererme a mi mismo.

Eso era, lo amaba, mas de lo que podría como hermano, el era la persona mas especia para mi, el era mi todo, me había dado este cuerpo que si el quería podría hacer suyo.

Un rose me saco de mis pensamientos, un pequeño gato negro se frotaba contra mi cuerpo, me recordaba al gato de mis sueños, con excepción de que este tenia los ojos de color verde y un cascabel amarrado al cuello que producía una débil nota con cada movimiento del pequeño gatito

—¿Qué sucede amiguito? ¿Es que acaso tu también estas solo? ¿Te han abandonado como a mí? —

El gato me miro un momento con curiosidad, parecía entender cada una de mis palabras, seguía frotándose contra mi cuerpo como si fuese una forma de aprecio

—¿quieres venir conmigo? —el gato soltó un maullido y salto hasta mis brazos, fue hasta ese momento que pude notar que el cascabel de oro tenia grabada una letra A mayúscula con una bonita caligrafía cursiva

—¿A? ¿A-chan? — Pareció como si aquel nombre le agradase al gato — entonces te llamare A-chan— pensé si aquel gato podría tener alguna relación con la voz de hacia un momento, pero la idea me pareció tan absurda que decidí descartarla por completo.

Tome al pequeño gato entre mis brazos y juntos regresados a la posada, Winry y Pinako me recibieron eufóricas de saber que me encontraba con bien, estaba apunto de anochecer y llevaban todo el día sin saber de mi o mi hermano.

No les conté de inmediato a donde había dio, en realidad no les dije nada al respecto, solo debían de saber que mi hermano se ausentaría por unos días a causa de una misión.

No conteste a sus preguntas del porque no lo había acompañado, solo me encerré en mi habitación junto con A-chan, pensando en mi hermano hasta quedarme dormido

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

_Una persona no puede conseguir algo sin dar algo a cambio. Para crear una cosa, debes pagar por otra del mismo valor. Es la ley de los estados equivalentes. Quizá la lección sea que nadie consigue algo sin sacrificio…_

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, tan solo podía lamentarme por la ausencia de mi hermano, estaba destrozado de que me hubiera hecho a un lado de su vida, de que hubiera preferido hacer las cosas sin mi…

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud, parecía que iba a tener que esperar toda la eternidad sin que hubiera muestra alguna de mi hermano… dormir por las noches resultaba imposible, tan solo esperaba que de un momento a otro la puerta se abriera dando paso a mi hermano, radiante, apuesto… perfecto; pero mi espera era en vano y las noches seguían siendo igual de frías y sombrías.

Una noche, solo una noche cambio mi vida, pensaba que no podía pasarme absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer que mis desdichas aumentaran, que equivocado estaba…La luna resplandecía en lo alto, observaba como dormía, intranquilo.

Me levante sobresaltado, sentía como el sudor frio resbalaba por mi rostro, la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar el aire nocturno que ululaba de forma macabra… mire a mi alrededor buscando a A-chan pero no había rastro alguno de él, comencé a preocuparme de que hubiera escapado por la ventana y me hubiera dejado nuevamente solo… o aun pero, que él, así indefenso como era pudiese estar en peligro.

—Miau –aquel débil maullido de alguna manera me tranquilizo, pero de igual manera hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

El aire comenzó a tornarse frio, la suave nota del cascabel retumbaba por todas partes pero a la vez parecía no haber salido de ninguna

—a-chan? –pregunte al aire sin respuesta alguna, mientras que el tintineo se hacía cada vez mas y mas fuerte

—Al…Al… -aquella era la voz de mis sueños, la de aquel misterioso gato

— ¿Dónde? –pregunte vagamente.

Ante mi pregunta una luz de color rojizo se hizo presente en el lugar seguida por una música tan macabra que me hizo recordad un antigua obra cuyo autor no recuerdo de nombre "una noche en la árida montaña" pero que poco a poco se fue calmando hasta imaginárseme a "Star of bethlehem" la luz adquirió un color blanquecino que de alguna manera parecía celestial, había llenado todo mi pecho de absoluta paz, me dio la impresión de que la maldad no podía tocarme mientras aquella cálida luz blanquecina acariciara mi piel.

Sentí como unas manos frías al tacto recorrían mi rostro, como si quisiera guardarlo en su memoria para toda la eternidad.

Cuando la luz se hubo disipado enfrente de mi había aparecido un joven muy apuesto, el cabello castaño lo llevaba largo pasando de hombro sin llegar al codo, parecía terso y suave, sus ojos eran del color de los rubíes, su piel blanca como la nieve, vestía con finos trajes negros que le daban la apariencia de alguien de la realeza sumada a una pequeña corona dorada que llevaba en la cabeza, clavo sus ojos en mi, parecía suplicante.

—¿Quién eres? –pregunte vagamente, al principio no pareció hacerme mucho caso, me miraba lleno de curiosidad y a la vez parecía incrédulo

—puedes llamarme A-chan –dijo al fin mientras acercaba un poco mi rostro al suyo, podía sentir su cálida respiración cerca de mi oído, había provocado que un intenso rubor rojizo se dibujara en mi rostro

—A-chan? –repetí incrédulo, no podía creer que aquel apuesto joven fuese el gato que había dormido la noche anterior a mi lado.

—Asi es –hizo una breve pausa mientras me abrazaba con fuerza –quiero agradecerte Al, si no fuera por ti, cabria la posibilidad de que fuera un gato por siempre, solo tú puedes ayudarme, solo tú puedes liberarme de este hechizo…

Lo contemple por un largo rato mientras podía oír como su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo tranquilo

—no entiendo lo que quieres decir –musite débilmente, de alguna manera el poseía una presencia imponente e inquietante, per de una u otra forma hipnotizante.

—esto es culpa de una malvada bruja, la cual, rencorosa por mis prosperidades en mis tierras y mi nobleza de príncipe me hechizo para pasar toda la eternidad en forma de un gato, pero tenía una sola esperanza, que algún día encontraría a una persona con la suficiente pureza para regresarme a mi forma original, tu eres esa persona Al ¿me ayudaras?

—que tengo que hacer? –pregunte un poco preocupado, de pronto su semblante había adquirido un aire de profunda tristeza.

—Ese es el problema, eres alquimista así que imagino que conoces la ley básica del intercambio equivalente –asentí con la cabeza en forma de negación, el aparto la mirada de mi, como si le doliera tanto lo que iba a decir que no se atrevía a mirarme –es algo sencillo de realizar… mas sin embargo podría ser muy triste y doloroso… sabes… creo que no deberías ayudarme, después de todo, ser gato no esta tan mal…

Dejo sus palabras en el aire mientras una cristalina lágrima escurría desde sus ojos formando un húmedo camino en su mejilla

—voy ayudarte, no importa lo que eso signifique.

Sentí como aquel joven me abraza por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra bajaba un poco más, di un brinco involuntario cuando note que había llegado hasta mi trasero mientras irremediablemente las mejillas comenzaron a arderme por el repentino color que habían adquirido

—descuida Al, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras –el tomo con suavidad mi barbilla uniendo mis labios a los suyos con delicadeza, aquel sabor era simplemente delicioso, su lengua jugaba dentro de mi boca mientras sus labios trataban de dejarme sin oxigeno alguno, por una fracción de momento pude sentir como si aquel muchacho fuese mi hermano, entonces dejo de importarme que dejara de abrazarme contra su pecho, que dibujara corazones en mi espalda con un dedo, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a masajear mi trasero provocando en mi sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido.

—Hermano –murmure débilmente una vez comenzaba a besar mi cuello, mi voz se comenzaba a entrecortar –hermano.

Fue entonces cuando el volvió a mi boca intentando callar aquellos llamados a Ed, de pronto todo comenzaba a cambiar de con una celeridad alarmante, sus besos comenzaron a hacerse más violentos, incluso quemaban, la piel donde había dibujado corazones ardía como si me hubieran colocado un metal al rojo vivo.

Sentí como si de mi boca saliera algo, como si aquel muchacho me estuviese robando algo mediante aquellos ardientes besos, como si me despojara de algo muy importante sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, no podía apartarlo de mi, mi voluntad no me lo permitía, aunque doliera me gustaba el trato que me estaba dando.

El aliento me falto en un momento mientras sentía que terminaba de sacar lo que había estado robando desde hacía un momento, entonces se detuvo; caí semiinconsciente entre sus brazos, jadeando por un poco de oxigeno.

—no te angusties pequeño Al, nada malo va a pasarte, es mas –soltó una débil risita mientras una fina sonrisa de dibujaba en sus labios –mañana te vas a sentir totalmente distinto, casi incluso como si fueras un lindo y hermoso gatito…

Cerré los ojos mientras caía en un abismo de oscuridad… después no supe lo que paso…

Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime

Hoshi: wola gente!! Mucha gracia por haber esperado tanto tiempo, pero bueno, estoy en periodo de exámenes y créanlo o no es cuando mi imaginación mas se prende!! Jajaja

Hana: por eso no pasas tus materias Hoshi-chan

Hoshi: a quien dice que no las paso!!!

Hana: yop

Hoshi: como sea, espero les haya gustado el capitulo!!! Wow!!! Se ponen las cosas interesantes1 pero que pasara con el pobre Al? Y que hará Ed cuando descubra algunas cosillas que hay por allí? Wo-o esto me esta gustando, sigan leyendo!

Hana: gracia por leernos!!!!

Hoshi: y nuevamente perdón por la demora! Nos vemos después!!! Sayonara

Hana: sayonara!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

_Una persona no puede conseguir algo sin dar algo a cambio. Para crear una cosa, debes pagar por otra del mismo valor. Es la ley de los estados equivalentes. Quizá la lección sea que nadie consigue algo sin sacrificio…_

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, con el cuerpo entumido y la boca del estomago hecha un nudo, abrió los ojos despacio pero aun así la cegadora luz no me dejaba ver con claridad… quería levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, sentía dolor en partes que me eran extrañas, era como si mi cuerpo no fuera mío… como si alguien más lo controlara.

—Has despertado, eso es bueno –resonó la voz del príncipe de ojos rojos, nuevamente intente levantarme pero no pude controlar mis articulaciones de manera correcta –te costara trabajo acostumbrarte –murmuró clave los ojos en el, tenía la misma aparecía humana de la noche pasada.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo dándome cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, había cambiado con el príncipe, ahora el pasaba sus dedos tiernamente sobre mi cabeza haciéndome caricias detrás de las orejas, casi pierdo el conocimiento por la sorpresa… no… no era posible; pero estaba sucediendo… por eso me costaba articular mi cuerpo… porque ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato.

Oscuro… oscuro…

Los ojos se me empezaban a cerrar… no… no podía dejarme caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente antes de saber que iba a pasar conmigo…

—soy el único que puede entender Al, recuerda que yo también soy un gato.

Quería echarme a llorar, pero me era imposible, algo malo había sucedido, las cosas no debían estar funcionado de esa manera… yo… yo tenía que tener el cuerpo que mi hermano había recuperado para mí con tanto esfuerzo, con tanto dolor, con tanto sudor

… con tanta sangre…

— ¿Por qué? –pregunte débilmente, pero de mi garganta solo salieron maullidos que por la forma en la que la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro imagino que pudo entender a la perfección tal y como había dicho.

—lo lamento Al… pero no será por mucho tiempo… es más fácil que yo encuentre la manera de deshacer tu hechizo que tu el mío…

No respondí a aquellas palabras, su semblante se había dibujado con una expresión que reflejaba tanta tristeza que no podía dudar de sus palabras

— ¿entonces quieres decir que voy a recupera mi cuerpo?

—Por supuesto –contestó él en medio de una sonrisa que hacía que su rostro resplandeciera — ¿es que acaso creías que te iba a dejar así para siempre? Se lo duro que es tener ese cuerpo Al… es por eso que ni siquiera por ahora es un estado permanente.

No entendí sus palabras, ni tampoco pude preguntarle otra cosa, en lugar de eso guarde silencio hasta que esa aura de mudez fuese rota por el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta al otro lado.

— ¿Al? ¿Al estas allí? –preguntó la voz de Winry, no pude evitar que un sobresalto me invadiera, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que Winry me viera con esa apariencia, no tenia escusa.

— ¿Al? –siguió persistente

—diablos –murmuró A-chan en un débil maullido —tan solo será unos momentos Al.

Tras sus palabras me besó en la nariz, sentí como una cálida luz invadió mi cuerpo, regresándolo a su forma original, justo a tiempo puesto Winry había abierto la puerta sin espera a que yo le diese un consentimiento de que pudiese hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué entras sin que te lo permita? –le reclamé una vez pudiese controlar mi mente para hablar en un idioma diferente a los maullidos.

—yo…

—no tenias derecho Winry! Qué tal si no estuviera visible?

—lo siento Al… tan solo quería avísate que el desayuno estaba servido.

—No tengo hambre –corte tajantemente, tanto que incluso yo mismo me sorprendí de aquel tono impropio en mi voz, no era para nada común. Pero no podía evitarlo, la presencia de Winry me era insoportable, porque sabía que mi hermano la prefería a ella mil veces por encima de mí.

Winry cerro nuevamente mi puerta abandonando el lugar, el gato negro que era a-chan salió de debajo de las cobijas.

—Eso estuvo cerca –maulló y lo entendí a la perfección –deberíamos salir de aquí si es que queremos deshacer el hechizo.

— ¿y mi hermano? –pregunte pero en realidad no supe como enfatizar aquella pregunta. No sabía si preocuparme por mi hermano o no.

— ¿acaso importa Edward? –Pregunto A-chan quien parecía repentinamente ofendido –tu no le importaste Al, es injusto que él que haya dejado aquí ¿acaso eso no te da derecho a hacer lo mismo? Después de todo, cuando regrese de su taaan importante misión, estará esa rubia egoísta para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y oír atónita y sin opinar la historia que tenga que contarle.

No quise discutir ese punto de vista porque a una parte de mi le había afectado de verdad, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, porque, si le hubiera importado a mi hermano no me hubiese dejado solo.

— ¿qué dices Al? ¿Vamos?

Tan solo asentí con la cabeza, el pequeño gato negro se acerco a mí rosándome con su cascabel de oro que dejo escapar una nota musical, cuando la luz me hubo iluminado volví a la apariencia del gato, pero a-chan me acompañaba con una apariencia igual, sin recuperar su imponente figura de príncipe encantado.

Salimos del dormitorio sin hacer el menor ruido, pasamos por la cocina, quería jactarme en las narices de Winry, escaparme frente a ella y que aun así ni siquiera estuviera consciente de ello, tan solo, que cuando viera ella ya no me encontrara.

—Al está muy mal abuela –comentó Winry a Pinako quien revolvía el azúcar de su te.

—Tú también lo notaste –Pinako no miro a su nieta en lugar de eso solo seguía mirando su tasa.

—no entiendo porque Ed no ha querido que fuera con él.

—Quizá… -Pinako no termino su oración

— ¿quizá? –pregunto Winry al ver que su abuela tenia la mirada clavada en el cielo detrás de la pequeña ventana de la cocina

—quizá ahora que Al vuelve a poseer un cuerpo humano es demasiado peligroso para él, ya no tiene esa inmunidad a las armas de fuego, ahora es vulnerable.

…inútil … esa fue la palabra que paso por mi mente al oír aquella conversación, eso era, para mi hermano ahora le resultaba inútil, yo no era tan buen alquimista como él, y ahora, como había dicho Pinako, despojado de aquella armadura me volvía indefenso, vulnerable, un estorbo…

No quería escuchar más esas palabras… Salí de la posada donde nos alojábamos, perdiéndome junto con a-chan entre la hierba, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de mi hermano en el momento en que se diese cuenta de mi ausencia, aunque en realidad también temía ese momento, porque, si como suponía había dejado de importarle, entonces, quizá incluso hasta se alegraría de que hubiese desaparecido, y así, sin mi estorbándole el camino podría triunfar en su camino como alquimista nacional… podría hacer una vida al lado de Winry… si eso era… las cosas eran mejor así… aunque yo necesitara a mi hermano incluso para poder sentirme capaz de respirar, aunque mi corazón se fuese a desquebrajar sin él, nada tenía importancia si él podía ser verdaderamente feliz… además en esos momentos a-chan también me necesitaba, no como Ed…

_**desquicias de Wolfgang Hime**_

Hoshi: wola gente bonita!! Disculpen la tardanza pero en serio de verdad no había tenido nada de imaginación

Hana: creo que lo repites tanto que ha dejado de tener sentido

Hoshi: lo sé pero es la verdad…

Hana: como sea Hoshi

Hoshi: bueno, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han mandado, y como siempre a mi tan querida amiga Maryn-chan que creo que cree más en mi que yo misma…gracias también a kirarachan, ritsuka mustang, yuka, fify Elric y a mi loca y desquisiada amiga Eriss-chan; bueno una que otra aclaración para ustedes

1.-no les dire aun el verdadero nombre del príncipe

2.-la misión de ed tiene su sentido, na mas esperen, no es solo un pretexto para que el príncipe se aproveche de Al.

3.- no me imagino a ed en un blanco corcel que llegue a rescatar a al así que dudo mucho hacerlo.

4.- etto… de verdad escribo como principiante?

5.-en serio!! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!! Buaaaaa!! Pero soy mala concentrándome…

_Bueno es todo por ahora… gracias por todo, sigan leyendo!! Besos!! por cierto el proximo cap es narrado por ED!!_


	5. Capitulo 5

Bueno, y tras la eternidad sin actualizar este pobrecito ficc, decidí volver!!! muahahahaha XD espero de verdad, de todo corazon que no quieran matarme por la falta de actualizacion TT^TT pero no se, mi vida es un caos XD asi que no esperen mucho, en fin, los dejo con el cap

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**-Edward-**

…_La piedra filosofal…_

_Aquél que la consiga, no estará sujeto a la ley de los estados equivalentes._

_No tendrá que sacrificar nada para obtener algo a cambio._

_Nosotros la buscábamos y la encontramos…_

Me eche el cabello para atrás mientras intentaba pensar con claridad; las cosas se volvían cada vez más confusas, algo no estaba saliendo del todo bien, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho; como si alguien me lo estuviera oprimiendo desde dentro, como si algo malo estuviera pasando en algún lugar con alguna persona que quería. Ahora era cuando me arrepentía de haber dejado a Alphonse en la pensión junto con Winry y Pinako; no pensé que fuera posible que su presencia me hiciera tanta falta; pensé, en el momento en que decidí dejarlo que era lógico que si lo echara de menos, pero serian solo unos días, podría soportarlo, pero desde el momento en que nuestra madre falleció habíamos estado casi todo el tiempo juntos, solo aquella puerta había logrado separarnos, había sido un tiempo bastante largo el que había tenido que pasar sin él; por eso mismo me había prometido a mi mismo que jamás volvería a apartarme de él.

Pero no pude evitarlo en cuanto Mustang me informó de aquella misión; sentía que en cualquier momento, que por cualquier error mío podría perderlo, tal vez para siempre; no podría correr un riesgo tal, mucho menos ahora, que era más vulnerable, que la posibilidad de que me lo arrebataran era tan amplia.

Me llevé la mano al hombro derecho intentando calmar el dolor que me había invadido de pronto recordando la herida que aquella bruja me había hecho, cerré los ojos recordándole por un momento; me había llevado una gran sorpresa al hacerle frente, era joven, al menos tendría unos 30 años, o al menos esa era la apariencia que daba, su cabello era largo y ondulado de un color castaño claro, no había logrado ver sus ojos, pero aquel encuentro había sido aterrador, quizá si había sido bueno dejar a Alphonse en la ciudad central, yo había salido herido aun cuando no me había acercado demasiado a aquella mujer; pero algo me había quedado claro, esa mujer era algo más que alquimista, pude sentirlo casi de inmediato; era por eso que regresaba derrotado a la ciudad central, alguien más capacitado debería de encargarse del asunto. Alguien que entendiera un poco lo que estaba pasando.

Recargué la cabeza en la ventana del tren intentado despejar la mente y concentrarme en las personas que quería; quería ver a Al y saber que de verdad se encontraba bien, que mi decisión había sido la más acertada a pesar de cómo me sentía.

Al pensar en Alphonse me invadió un sentimiento extraño; en los últimos días algo raro estaba sucediendo en su actitud, había cambiando de alguna manera conmigo, un poco cuando estábamos solos y otro poco cuando estábamos con Winry, era como si no la soportara, como si la sola presencia de la rubia le causara malestar, y eso no me gustaba; yo no pensaba por el momento en pasar toda la vida al lado de ella, por alguna razón había dejado de pensarlo, pero al menos no me caería mal que Al la soportara.

Él no decía nada al respecto, y no supe si era por respeto a nosotros o porque no le interesaba, tan solo se distanciaba cada vez más y más; y eso dolía, en algún punto de mi corazón dolía mucho, no quería perder a Al por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por Winry, era la única familia que tenía, el único que sabía que estaría allí para mi pasara lo que pasara, así cometiera una infinidad de errores; por eso no lo había dejado ir cuando la transmutación de mi madre había fallado; por eso me había visto en la salida desesperada de unir su alma a aquella armadura.

Me había esforzado demasiado para que él recuperara su cuerpo y con ello una vida normal, lejos de los horrores que un alquimista nacional veía a lo largo de su vida; era un sacrificio pequeño el entrar a la milicia si él, algún día podía ser feliz; como todas las personas.

No le avisé a nadie que regresaba, ni siquiera a la milicia, quería darle una sorpresa a Al, ver como sus ojos dorados se inundaban de alegría al verme.

El tren se detuvo y bajé del vagón con bastante entusiasmo aunque no me gustara mucho aquella ciudad, estaba feliz de volver al lado de mi hermano.

Me detuve al oír un extraño tintineo a mis espaldas, busqué con la mirada al responsable de aquel tintineo que por alguna razón me puso nervioso, pero me tranquilice al ver que se tratada del cascabel dorado que un pequeño gato negro llevaba en el cuello, iba acompañado de otro gato un poco más pequeño y de color blanco, con los ojos dorados; sonreí un poco al recordar a Alphonse, por alguna razón el gato blanco se parecía a mi hermano.

¿Por qué un gato se parecería a mi hermano?

_El cascabel sonó… retumbando en mis oídos…_

No supe con exactitud como fue que llegue hasta la pensión, tan solo cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba parado delante de la puerta, un poco confundido abrí la puerta intentando no prestarle demasiada atención al asunto, quizá solo estaba pensando demasiadas cosas y por ello no noté cuando caminé desde la estación hasta la pensión.

— ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- Dije entrando.

No hubo respuesta; el lugar parecía estar vacío, no solo vacío, abandonado, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido allí y sus habitantes hubieran tenido que salir de pronto.

Un olor acre me lastimó la nariz, tenia razón, algo debía de estar mal. Guardé silencio intentando captar cualquier indicio de mi hermano, Winry o Pinako.

— ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Ed, abuela? –la voz de Winry se escuchaba muy lejos pero claramente estaba preocupada.

—Temo que solo podemos decirle la verdad –murmuró Pinako, ella más que preocupada sonaba seria –Que su hermano desapareció sin que lo notáramos y sobretodo sin dejar rastro.

Contuve la respiración por un momento mientras mi cerebro intentaba procesar lo que le habían dicho… lo que quizá no debí haber escuchado…

Abrí la puerta con fuerza, en la cocina Winry y Pinako conversaban calmadamente, las fulmine a ambas con la mirada llena de ira, no era posible lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Dónde esta Al? –Bramé molesto.

—No… no lo sabemos –tartamudeó Winry sin mirarme a los ojos –Tan solo desapareció.

— ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –volví a preguntar un poco más molesto, sentía como la sangre me hervía.

—Winry ya te dijo que no sabemos Edward, Alphonse se fue sin que lo notáramos –la voz calmada de Pinako solo estaba haciendo que yo me enojara mas.

—¡¡¡Tenían que vigilarlo!!! ¿Cómo pudieron perderlo de vista?

—Edward entiende que tu hermano ya no es un niño pequeño, ni tampoco una armadura.

—¡¡Por eso mismo!! –Le grité –Al ya no es una armadura, podría estar en peligro.

—Tú hermano decidió irse por voluntad propia –chilló Winry molesta –Al puede cuidarse por si solo Ed, ahora tranquilízate, no es tan importante.

Le solté una cachetada a Winry haciéndola callar

— ¿No es tan importante? ¿NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE? ¡¡Es mi única familia!!

—Ni siquiera lo llevaste contigo –gritó con Winry con la mejilla roja.

—No le lleve porque no quería que nada malo le pasara, pensé que si lo dejaba con ustedes él estaría bien; y me encuentro con que se ha ido.

Sentí como las lagrimas de coraje invadían mis ojos, ellas no entendían como era que me sentía ¿Cómo habrían de hacerlo?

No dije nada más, tan solo abandoné furioso la pensión. En ese momento estaba molesto con todos, con Winry por no comprender, con Pinako por esa insensible indiferencia, y sobretodo con Alphonse por hacerme esto, por irse como si nada, a un lugar del cual no sabia si volvería.

_¿Y no es justamente lo que yo hice?_

Moví la cabeza en forma de negación intentando alejar ese terrible pensamiento, no era que no lo mereciera por haber hecho lo mismo, pero yo había tenido mis razones, no podía arriesgar a Alphonse, y si me intentaba despedir de él habría sido imposible para ambos, porque no podíamos separarnos.

_O al menos eso había creído_

Algo dentro de mi dolía, y dolía mucho, justo a mitad del pecho algo se desquebrajaba como si el propio Al me hubiera arrancado algo y se lo hubiera llevado consigo en su repentina huida.

¿Por qué no me había esperado?

¿Por qué se había ido?

¿Por qué de pronto me sentia tan mal?

Comence a vagar por Central sin rumbo alguno, las lagrimas escurriendo por mi rostro, golpeé una pared con fuerza intentando en vano descargar aquella ira. Volví a golpearla y axial seguí hasta darme cuenta que los puños habían comenzado a sangrarme.

Era mi culpa que Al se hubiera ido, si lo hubiera llevado conmigo… si le hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón…

Me recargué en la pared cerrando los ojos; el sonido de un cascabel llego hasta mis oídos dejando su resonancia en mi cabeza, el sonido se repitió y la resonancia aumento.

— ¿Acero? –preguntó una voz familiar.

Abrí los ojos de par en par encontrándome con Roy Mustang quien me miraba con una mezcla de bular y preocupación.

— ¿Qué le paso a tus manos? Esas heridas aun sangran de manera que no te creeré si dices que fue cosa de la bruja.

Guarde silencio sin saber que decir, su voz altanera por extraño que suene no me molesto en ese momento, quizá Roy entendería la preocupación que tenia por mi hermano.

—Alphonse desaprecio –le murmuré.

— ¿Cómo esta eso? –pregunto ahora si preocupado.

—No lo se… cuando regrese ya no estaba, Winry y Pinako no supieron como paso.

Roy no dijo nada, pareció meditar el asunto por un largo rato mientra observaba mis manos mal trechas.

— ¿Qué tanto te interesa Alphonse? –preguntó

—Más de lo que me importo yo mismo –le dije casi gritando –Al es lo mas importante que tengo; él es la persona a la que mas quiero.

— ¿Qué tanto lo quieres?

— ¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA? –le dije molesto echando a correr nuevamente, pero aquella pregunta sin contestar siguió rondando mi cabeza.

¿Qué tanto quería a Alphonse? Lo quería mas que a Winry eso era obvio, pero… ¿de que manera lo quería?

Reflexione eso por unos momentos hasta llegar a la fuente; me senté en el borde de ella y metí ambas manos al agua dejando que esta limpiara las heridas, aun me dolían pero seguía doliendo aun mas mi pecho, mucho mas ahora que finalmente lo había entendido.

Quería a Alphonse de una manera en que como hermano no me debería ser permitida, porque lo quería mas de lo que se puede querer a la familia, lo amaba, eso era, mas de lo que jamás hubiera podido amar a Winry, porque Al lo era todo para mi

_Y ahora lo había perdido_

Me seque las manos con la tunica comenzando a pensar con claridad por primera vez, tendría que buscar a mi hermano, y una vez que lo encontrara –porque iba a encontrarlo –le diría lo que sentía por él, arriesgándome a perder todo…

Oí una vez más un cascabel a la lejanía y recordé el gato blanco de ojos dorados…

Que por alguna razón me había recordado a Alphonse

Fin del capitulo V

* * *

Ahora gracias a las personas que aguantaron la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espera!!! casi la eternidad verdad!!! ^w^ jeje pero bueno, en serio, espero que no me maten, y que sigan este ficc, ahora si, prometo por la garrita que actualizare pronto, jejeje bueno, quiza no quieran saber nada de mi vida, pero aun asi se los contare, pues bien, en este largo tiempo sinvernos sucedieron muchas cosas, pero la mas importante es que logre terminar la preparatoria con buenas notas, y ahora despues de presentar el examen la Universidad Autonoma Metropolitana (UAM) me acepto en la carrera de LEtras Hispanicas, esto, me acerca un poco mas a mi sueño de algun dia ser escritora, y varias de las razones por las que mis ficcs se han visto un poco avandonados es porque he estado preparando algunas ideas para mis propios libros, asi que espero que me sigan leyendo y me compren si algun dia encuentro algune que quiera publicarme, asi bien, jeje espero no se decepcion de mis pobres caps, necesito encontrar un equilibro entre todas las cosas que hago; gracias por estar en todo momento leyendo ^^ son maravilloss!!!

Ahora agradescamos los reviews

Eriss Tsukino: Gracias por tu amenazas niña ^^ y por el interes en este ficc

linsa-it: Que bueno que te guste la historia ^o^ gracias por leer

Seiketo Nayset: jejeje gracias por leer, espero haber mejorado en los cambis de escena ^^ ed no se puede transformar en gatito blanco, porque como vimos al ya lo es XD

Bueno en fin, gracias por si alguien por alli leyo esto!!!!! jeje seguire actualizando ....pronto DE VERAS!!!

**_Proximamente: CAPITULO VI by: ALPHONSE _**


End file.
